BABY LOVE
by sierra sinaga
Summary: Baekhyun tidak menyangka dirinya harus tinggal dengan seorang namja tampan yang langsung membuatnya tak bisa bernafas saat mata itu menatapnya. CHANBAEK/GS
1. prolog

**- BABY LOVE -**

_**CHANBAEK**_

**#PROLOG**

Baekhyun tidak menyangka dirinya harus tinggal dengan seorang namja tampan yang langsung membuatnya tak bisa bernafas saat mata itu menatapnya.

Namun, mencintai namja itu sangat tidak mungkin untuk dilakukannya. apalagi dia masih memiliki hubungan saudara dengan pria yang seharusnya dipanggil paman bukan oppa.

Mampukah Baekhyun menahan rasa sukanya terhadap paman nya? apalagi sikap Chanyeol yang dingin dan sedikit acuh.

Bagaimana jadinya bila sebuah surat wasiat mengharuskan keduanya menikah.

MWO? menikah dengan Paman nya sendiri? pekik Baekhyun tak percaya.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**-BABY LOVE -**_

**Cast : PARK CHANYEOL, BYUN BAEKHYUN**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : romance, hurt**

**Warning : GS,**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**#Chapter 1 **

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih, menatap pantai di depannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Pantai ini adalah salah satu tempat favorit bersama kedua orang tuanya, dimana ketiganya sering menghabiskan akhir pekan disini . kebahagiaan keluarganya pertama kali tercipta di pantai ini. Dimana kedua orang tua baekhyun pertama kali bertemu. Baekhyun memandang sebuah bangku kayu yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri disana adalah tempat favoritnya duduk bersama kedua orang tuanya menatap sunset adalah hal yang selalu ditunggu - tunggu baekhyun dan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi sekarang, semua kenangan itu harus ia tinggalkan. Andai saja kecelakaan maut itu tidak merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya pasti hidupnya tidak akan menderita seperti ini

Perlahan airmata gadis itu mengalir, membasahi pipi mulusnya, setiap kenagan yang tercipta di tempat ini membuat hatinya sakit. Dia rindu kedua orang tuanya. sangat rindu.

"eomma..appa aku rindu kalian" gumam gadis itu serak. Pandangan aneh orang- orang yang lalu lalang di tempat itu dihiraukannya. Terserah orang-orang itu berfikir dirinya gila atau apa, yang jelas dia masih ingin berlama-lama di tempat ini. Mengingat setiap kenangan tentang keadua orang tuanya disini.

Sebuah tepukan halus di bahu kirinya mengalihkan perhatian baekhyun. Secepat kilat baekhyun mengelap sisa air mata yang masih menempel di pipinya.

"tidak usah ditutupi saying, bibi tau kamu pasti sedih karena kamu harus meninggalkan kota ini" sebuah suara lembut yang sangat baekhyun kenal terdengar, wanita paruh baya itu menatap mata baekhyun lembut. Kemudian menarik baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya,sedetik kemudian pecahlah tangis baekhyun. Isak tangisnya terdengar sangat pilu, bahkan bibi baekhyun ikut meneteskan air mata. Dia tau penderitaan yang dialami baekhyun , karena dia dulu pernah mengalaminya, untuk itu dia datang kemari untuk menepati janji pada almarhum sahabat terbaiknya itu. Andai saja dia yang di beri amanat untuk menjaga baekhyun, pasti dengan senang hati dia akan merawat baekhyun seperti anaknya. Namun wasiat yang di tulis oleh ibu baekhyun bukan seperti yang dia harapkan. Sahabatnya itu ingin baekhyun tinggal bersama adiknya di Seoul. Wanita itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sebagai pengacara sekaligus sahabat baiknya. Sungmin hanya bisa melakukan semuanya seperti yang ada di wasiat yang di tulis ibu baekhyun- sahabatnya.

" kita berangkat sekarang ya? Sebentar lagu waktu keberangkatan kita! " bujuk wanita itu lembut sambil menyeka airmata baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, keduanya lalu menuju ke jalan, tempat dimana mobil wanita itu terparkir.

Sepanjang perjalanan meuju seoul baekhyun hanya diam saja, matanya menatap pemandangan jalan dari jendela kaca mobil. Sesekali gadis itu menghela nafas, tak percaya kehidupanya berubah hanya dalam sehari. Mulai hari ini ia akan tinggal di seoul. Tempat ibunya dilahirkan dan meninggalkan kenangan indah disini, tidak! Baekhyun tidak akan meninggalkan kenangan indah bersama kedua orang tuanya. Dia akan selalu membawa kenangan tersebut dan menyimpan rapat dihatinya.

**~O~**

Baekhyun menatap rumah megah dihadapannya saat ini. Rumah bertingkat dua itu terlihat sangat mewah , bahkan saat ia pertama kali menginjakan kaki di rumah ini yang menyambut pertama kali adalah pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari besi yang menjulang tinggi. Garasi besar yang bisa memuat sampai puluhan mobil itu berdiri tegak di sebelah kanan rumah utama. Bahkan jarak antara rumah dengan gerbang utama cukup jauh. Ada sebuah patung air mancur berbentuk putri duyung yang terletak di tengah-tengah taman, menambah keindahan rumah megah tersebut. Inikah rumah yang akan ia tempati sekarang? Andai saja ia bisa memilih akan tinggal dengan siapa, pasti baekhyun akan memilih tinggal bersama sungmin ajhuma. Dia merasa lebih nyaman tinggal bersama wanita itu.

"ayo masuk sayang mungkin adik eommamu sudah didalam" ajak sungmin menggandeng tangan baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah besar itu. Keduanya disambut oleh dua wanita paruh baya yang sepertinya adalah pembantu dirumah itu.

" silahkan duduk sebentar nyonya, tuan sebentar lagi akan turun" ucap pembantu tersebut kemudian pamit kebelakang. Pandangan baekhyun mulai mengamati interior rumah itu. Dia bisa memperkirakan berapa harga rata-rata perabotan dalam rumah tersebut. Bahkan bisa mencapai 12dijit. Ternyata adik eommanya ini sangat kaya. Jujur baekhyun belum pernah sama sekali bertemu langsung dengan adik eommanya tersebut saat dirinya dewasa. Dia pernah bertemu beberapa kali, itupun waktu dirinya masih berumur 9 tahun. Tentu saja dia sudah lupa wajah walinya itu. Yang ia tahu adik eommanya itu baru pulang menyelesaikan study S2 nya di Universitas Columbia. Salah satu universitas yang sangat ingin baekhyun masuki. Sayang semua hanya rencana. Sepertinya keinginan tersebut tidak akan terwujud. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan. Apa ia akan betah tinggal di rumah besar ini? Membayangkan saja sudah membuat ia ingin melarikan diri. Dia rindu akan rumahnya dulu. Walau tak terlalu besar, namun rumah itu penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Tidak seperti rumah ini yang terasa hampa dan dingin. Membuat baekhyun merinding.

" maaf membuat kalian menunggu" sebuah suara berat membuat baekhyun kembali ke alam nyata. Dia menoleh kearah datangnya suara. Tiba tiba tubuhnya menegang. Sekarang di depannya berdiri seorang namja sangat tampan yang pertama kali ditemuinya. Walau tatapanya tajam dan dingin, namun semua itu tidak mengurangi ketampanan dirinya. dengan rahang yang keras, beralis tebal, dan memiliki hidung mancung. Seolah semua yang dia miliki memang tercipta khusus untuk dirinya. Tubuhnya yang tegap dan tinggi menjadi daya tarik namja dihadapanya saat ini. Baekhyun tidak percaya jika walinya sangat muda. Baekhyun piker walinya itu sudah tua dan bebadan pendek, tapi dihadapannya sekarang berdiri seorang namja yang sangat tampan. Yang baekhyun bingung kenapa namja ini tidak mirip sekali dengan ibunya ?

_Ya Tuhan! kenapa dadaku berdetak hebat? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Tanya baekhyun dalam hati._

_Wajah tampan namja itu telah membiusnya._

_**TBC**_

**Chapter 1 is up… ^_^**

**Ini udah cepet update nya hehe ^^**

**Jangan lupa ****Review nya ^^**

**Terima kasih **


End file.
